Will you let me?
by Anye
Summary: ¿Dejarás que te ame? Dime ¿Me dejarás? One-shot Shijoudani x Tooru


**Título****:** **Will you let me?**

**Disclaimer:** Princess-Princess No me pertenece, pero me agrado la serie de esos chicos tan lindos, en fin esta historia esta creada sin fin alguno de fraude o cualquier otra cosa.

**Autor:** Anye

**Genero:** Shonen ai

**Pareja**: Yuujiro x Tooru /o/ Shijoudani X Kouno

_**-Will**__** you let me? **_

¿Me dejarás? ¿Dejarás que te ame?

No quiero pero es inevitable. No tenemos nada ¿cierto? Tú, yo, todos dicen eso, no tenemos nada. Pero después de todo yo sí siento algo por ti y esta vez, ¿por qué? Si yo no sentía nada por ti, tan sólo ese sentimiento de amistad, pero… eso cambio cuando te conocí, me atrapaste de tal manera que llegue a enamorarme.

Ese frenético amor.

No. No quiero hacerlo, no quiero amarte pero no puedo evitarlo. Dime ¿por qué te amo? ¿Por ser tú?, por ser esa persona amable que se preocupa por todos y muy poca concepción tiene de si mismo. Sí, ocultando su confusión y sufrimiento para no "preocuparnos". ¿A quienes? Sólo a mí porque soy el único que entiende todos tus confusos sentimientos. ¿Mikoto? Él, tan ingenuo, tan, tan… despistado. Sólo una persona ronda sus pensamientos y es su novia, ¿acaso piensa tanto en ella como yo en ti? Quién sabe, no soy un novio enamorado y correspondido.

Sigo sin entender, ¿sólo fue eso lo que hizo que te amara?, el hecho de ser tú o el hecho de que tú fuiste al único al que le confíe todo y él único que se preocupó y ayudo en su momento.

Quién sabe, no quiero, pero te amo y tampoco puedo ocultarlo por mucho más.

_Sólo deseo amarte,_

_Sólo deseo besarte_

_¿Es que acaso nunca podré hacerlo?_

_Hundiéndome en mi sufrimiento…_

Ya es hora de dormir, como es de costumbre, tú me hablas de alguna persona que te haya llamado la atención o hayas tenido que hacer algo por nuestros "fans". Hablas de las tareas, de tus notas, me hablas de lo que quieres o no hacer al día siguiente, y yo, como siempre, te apoyo en la mayoría de tus puntos o te reclamo algún tedioso comentario que haces de mí sólo por bromear.

Sí, eso es a lo que se le llama buena amistad, riendo como amigos, confiándonos todo, no quiero que esto se destruya. Pronto lo hará, pronto ya no podré contenerme y te lo diré, te robare un beso pese a que después de ello no me hables más. Sí, a ti aún te gustan las chicas, no te atraen los hombres y lo mismo pensaba yo hasta que tú llegaste.

Una vez más vuelvo a la realidad, me hablas con insistencia llamándome por mi nombre, si de esa manera desquiciante que sólo tu sabes. Te reclamo y empezamos de nuevo a pelear por los insignificantes apodos: "Yuu-chan", "Too-chan""Yuujiro, Yuujiro, Yuujiro", "too-chan, Too-chan" interminable discusión que termina con un almohadazo de mi parte. Sí, ya me cansé de gritar esos apodos, quisiera decir eso:"Too-chan", con cariño, no en forma de represalia a ti.

Y esta vez me hablas lo que venías diciendo antes de la discusión- "_Estás pensativo_"- Dices seriamente.

- "_Mh, no tiene importancia._"

- "_Shijoudani… sabes que puedes decirme todo, ya te lo dije, voy a escucharte._" –Oh si, tu hermosa sonrisa acompaña a esas amables palabras. No entiendes que estoy así de pensativo por ti y claro en ese sentido serás el último de quien pensar.

- "_No tiene importancia… Tooru._" – eso es, no tengo que preocuparte más porque de otro modo todo lo escupiré esta noche y ninguno de los dos esta preparado para eso. Me miras con insistencia, quieres que a toda costa te lo diga y no se si podré evitar el no decírtelo si sigues en esa posición de averiguar mis pensamientos y una vez más insistes.

- "_Yuujiro, sé que sí tiene importancia, todo el día has estado así, pensándolo bien toda la semana_"- Y me miras. Yo estoy recostado en la cama de abajo y tu sentado el la silla de los escritorios, esa es la posición en la que solemos estar.

- "_¿Por qué insistes tanto?_" – te pregunto, no deberías.

- "_Porque… estoy preocupado_" - ¿preocupado? ¿Sólo por el simple hecho de que yo esté tan pensativo? Bueno eso suelen hacer los amigos, eso quiero, eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿cierto? No. Esta es otra de mis fantasías, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? - "_Tooru…_" – no, ya no puedo contenerlo, no importa te lo diré.

_Sólo deseo estar junto a ti,_

_Sólo deseo poder decírtelo,_

_Sólo deseo el que me escuches._

_¿Me dejaras cumplir mis deseos?_

Empiezo. Lentamente me siento en la cama en la que me mantenía recostado y hablo con sutileza.

- "_Bien Tooru_"- digo esperando algún comentario, pero no hablas por lo que pregunto – "_¿en serio quieres que te lo diga?_"

- "_Yuujiro, ya te lo dije, voy a escucharte._"

-"N_o es lo que piensas… y mucho menos es fácil decirlo._"

- "_¿Yuujiro?" _– Sí, es tan difícil el decirlo. Pero lo peor es no saber la respuesta, como sea ya estoy aquí y no hay vuelta atrás.

- "_Me gustas Tooru… no te imaginas cuanto… eso es todo_" – lo dije y no quiero escucharte, no quiero ver tu reacción ni siquiera si lo tomaste como una de nuestras bromas, así que tan sólo me recuesto rápidamente en la cama mirando la pared – "_Oyasuminasai_"- lo último que digo durante varios minutos.

_Déjame estar junto a ti_

_Déjame sentirte junto a mí_

_Déjame demostrarte mi amor_

_Sólo dame una respuesta…_

Ya te lo dije y al parecer no lo tomaste como un simple juego porque ya estarías dejando una carcajada en el aire y algún comentario acompañado de esta. ¿Será que te parezco raro? ¿Será que me odias por amarte? ¿Qué será?

Intento cerrar mis ojos, es lo único que puedo hacer en este momento para olvidar el terrible silencio, para olvidar la terrible confesión, pero haces algo después de varios minutos de éste silencio sepulcral. Lentamente te levantas de la silla en la que estabas sentado y vas a la puerta. ¿Vas a irte? Que decepción, imaginé que dirías algo, aunque fuera hiriente, no que huirías pero no te culpo. Sin embargo en vez de abrir la puerta e irte, apagas la luz.

Estaba equivocado.

Esta vez estás caminado hacia aquí, supongo que para irte a tu cama y como en todos estos minutos, sin decir palabra alguna.

Una vez más supongo mal. Te sientas a mi lado y escucho:- "_Yuujiro… imagino que tenemos que hablar_" – me dices sin tocarme y yo aún sin mirarte. - "_No es necesario. Tooru_" – fue mi respuesta, no es necesario algo más, no sé de qué podemos hablar si yo ya te lo dije todo.

- "_¿Crees que te odio por haberme dicho esto_?" - ¿Por qué tienes que conocerme tan bien? No siempre sabes lo que pienso y no imagine que en este momento lo supieras. Lentamente posas tu mano en mi hombro y me obligas a mirarte. ¿Por qué? - "_Tooru._"

- "¿_No piensas escuchar la respuesta_?"- es lo que dices con tu sonrisa, o ¿será mi imaginación?

- _"No hay necesidad."_

_- "¿Entonces sabes lo que siento?" _

_- "No sé si será lo que yo pienso, pero aún no quiero oír la respuesta…" _

_- "Entonces no la oirás_" – dijiste y no escuché la respuesta. Me estas besando. Se supone que yo debía de robarte ese beso, no tú robármelo a mí. Es excitante, sin embargo tan fugazmente empezó como terminó, te separas y supongo que esa es tu respuesta.

- _"Ya sabes la respuesta y no la oíste, ¿es la que querías_?"

- _"Fue mejor_" – y una vez más te tomo para fundirme en tus labios, esos que ahora me pertenecen – "D_éjame amarte… Tooru_"

_- "Tanto como quieras Yuu-chan" _

_- "Por supuesto Too-chan" _

**+-+-+ Owari +-+-+ **

Mi primer intento de fic- Mentira, tengo muchos pero es el primero de esta serie que ¡al fin la conseguí! *Salta* en fin q tal? Yuujiro creo que me salio algo OOC pero no hay fics de ellos en la sección de "Princess princess" en español la próxima será Mikoto x Tooru o yuu-chan el que me salga si es que me animo a escribirlo XD bueno dejo de aburrirlos

**Anye **

**-31-12-2007 – 20: 35pm **(si en unas horas mas es año nuevo- 2008 estoy aburrida y tengo mi pc a la mano)

[Reedición] 13-10-2009 *muere* *revive* Cada vez que leo uno de estos mis fics me pongo melancólica, el tiempo pasa rápido.¬¬ Año y medio desde que lo escribí agasdfa como siempre la reedición de la cosa


End file.
